Is This Love Or Just A Crush
by shippolove844
Summary: House's sister comes to work with him and his team,once she gets their she starts to feel attracton towrads one of his team mebers,she is confuesd and wants to know is she had finaly found love or that is just some silly crush bad summary


Disclaimer: I Do Not Owne House MD Or Any Of The Charaters..I just owne Natalie,angel and Samatha...  
rating will go up soon

and pleas no bad coments..this is also one of my first stories..and thank you all for reading..and i know this chapter is short but it the others will be longer

* * *

A young women sighed and shook her had, she had long light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, but she had it up in a high ponytail, her green eyes held a look of boredom. She was just going to check on her last patient at the hospital before she moved moving, that was till she felt something vibrate in her breast pocket. She picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello "she said…"who is this?"  
"Gezz thanks for not knowing your own brother Natalie"  
"Oh...Gregory how are you…..thanks for getting me a job out here….they have to lay off some people up here in Boston and I'm one of them to much do"  
"Anything for you Nat….so I'll see yea soon..k" He hung up and she sighed and reached her patient, she checked the women's charts, she was a 32 year old women who was having trouble breathing and that she was having seizures, when she found out what was wrong, she signed out and said her goodbyes to her friends and went home to pack the rest of her things. She grinned and sat down on the couch exhausted she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

* * *

**At The New Jersey Hospital  
**  
House grunted and put the cell away. He was happy as he walked to his office with his cane by his side. He was glad that His Sister was coming to New Jersey, he wanted to keep an eye on her and he knew she can help his team on a few of the cases that they had. He than sat down at his desk and started to fiddle with something's on it while he whistled. He didn't even notice that Eric Foreman had walked in.  
"Who was that "Eric asked with a raised eyebrow  
"who was what "he replied back twirling his cane  
"you know who the person you were talking on the phone with. I've had some files to give you and I over heard you"  
"If you liked to know it was my sister"  
Eric felt like he had to drop his jaw, House had a sister, when…..He never mentioned her before  
"what you have a sister?!!!"  
House got up and shook his head as he walked over to him "If you don't mind he have a patient to work on "he grabbed the files from his handed and walked off, Foreman shook his head, still not believing him as she followed. Eric had never felt so confused in his life, he looked around and lost sight of House, sighing he went into a room where he had found Chase and Cameron. He then sat down in front of them "Hey did you guys know that House had a sister "Both of them had a look of shock on their face "What!!!"the both asked  
"Yea I just found out"  
House grunted and knocked the door "Knock knock..you know i would like it if you don't talk about me "he said and went into the room, as he watched Chase stood up  
"You have a sister "he asked narrowing his gaze  
"yes I do..Now would anyone else like to know….Anyone….Ok...well just to tell you all...she's moving here and she is going to work with us…..all right…..now then here is what is wrong with the patient"  
Chase groaned and started to read the chart as House explained was wrong with patient the were working on_ "great what we need is another House" _he thought.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back In Boston Ma**  
She smiled and looked around "thank god I'm done "she then heard a knocking on her door and ran to answer it, once she did she was eloped in to a crushing hug, she smiled and saw it was her best friend Samantha her had black and light brown eyes with a pale complexion, she was wearing boots and cameo top and faded blue jeans  
"God your dog is a pain "she laughed and shook her head

"Not my fault..Angel does what she does "she replied back as she looked over at her all white husky with big blue eyes starring at them. They talked for a few hours then Samantha got up and started to leave "well I should be going…..you better call me ok..I'm going to miss you so much "they said their goodbyes and she left.

She changed into her pajamas and walked to her room calling Angel in "well girl we will be in New York by tomorrow"

Angel barked and walked her tail as she sat in her little bed and fell asleep; it wasn't long before Natalie fell asleep also.


End file.
